


Under the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Cuddling, Denial, Fluff, Just pure ol' fluffy fluff cuddling, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, SUPER GAY THo, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier away, Spooning, THE MOST INTENSE FLUFF EVER, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Jack are on a camping trip. It's night, and Mark is forced to sleep in Jack's tent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever and I really hope you enjoy! Criticism is always encouraged, just please be nice :)

       Mark woke up at midnight, shivering under layers of blankets and pillows.

 

The air was cold.

The breeze was frigid.

And the wind was unforgiving.

 

The elements were swaying his tent to and fro, howling and crying, smiting and bombarding the thin walls of his tent with earth and hail.

 

He opened his eyes, and struggled to shift his body, bound by heaps of cloth and animal skin. 

He rest his eyes upon a spot of darkness, breathing slowly, feeling the frozen air seep in and out of his clogged nose and throat. 

Entranced by the miniscule motes of colour swimming and dancing in the dark like the static on TV.

The wind howled again.

“I can’t do this.” He thought

It had been the fourth time he woke up that night.

“This is awful, I can’t do this.”

It had been the second day of camping with Jack.

“Why does Jack get the good tent.” He thought bitterly, sighing, and stopping midway. The dry, frigid air scraped his throat like sandpaper.

 

Jack had insisted to Mark that he could sleep in his tent that night.

Huddled around a fire together, under the velvety night sky, speckled with stars, comets streaking and skipping the black sea. 

“Mark… Uh… I don’t want to be awkward or anything but” He craned his head to look at the snow surrounding them “the weather doesn’t look too good. It’s uh…” He hesitated “Totally okay if you slept in my tent. Just so you know.” 

Jack looked into the flames instead of Mark as he spoke.

“Aww Jack!” Mark said enthusiastically, rubbing his glove heavy hands on his knees “I totally appreciate it, but it’s totally fine. A big ol’ strong man like me can take the cold.” He joked. Mark knew it would’ve been awkward and rude to intrude Jack like that, even though he insisted.

“Uh… Okay Mark.” Jack said, laughing a bit at Mark. He stared more into the fire, his lips pursed, the dancing flames reflecting in his eyes.

 

Mark grabbed his phone, lying beside him.

He took out his hands as carefully as possible, making sure that no glove slipped off between the narrow nook between the tight layer of blankets he was bundled in, and his body.

He touched his phone, the metal was still painfully cold despite the amount of gloves he was wearing, and switched it on.

“3:23 A.M.” The phone read, the screen brightening his face.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit  _ Mark’s mind chanted constantly as he stared at the screen.

He had to wake up at 7:30 A.M. 

That morning, he and Jack were planning to hike and trek the mountain.

He groaned.

“That’s it. I really can’t do this anymore.” 

 

He sat up, the warmth on his back disappeared immediately.  _ Urgh _

He breathed in diligently, preparing himself to do what he dreaded all night.

He looked at himself, then suddenly, threw and flung his covers off, one by one. His pain grew at each one removed, step and step closer to pure agony. 

“I mean sleeping in the same tent wouldn’t be that weird…”

“We do stay in his tent in the morning so why would it be weirder?”

“He’s your best friend Mark, he’s not going to do anything bad.”

Thoughts and thoughts stacking one another rapidly as he hurled more blankets and coats off himself.

Once he wasn’t stiff, and able to move, he stood up. His legs quivered under the cold, and under his own weight. 

He hadn’t moved his legs in hours under all those stiff blankets.

He stared at the pile of bedding, and grabbed half of it, throwing it over himself, then looked for his phone. Swearing under his breath as he wasted seconds searching for it. Once he spotted it, he grabbed it hastily and stuffed it in one of his coat’s pockets.

He zipped open his tent, standing awkwardly, in a mid-sit position. 

It was painful, the cold weeping closer and closer into him, every muscle, every bone aching, his body struggled to stay warm.

He walked out and searched for Jack’s tent. Then ran to it, looking at it only and solely, at nothing else. The walls had been thicker, the tent had been bigger, everything was in better quality than the one Mark brought.

He hesitated as he ran with struggle, trying as hard as he could not to trip on anything as the wind blew him back. He felt like nothing, it felt as if the Earth’s breath right went through him.

He looked back at his tent, squinting his eyes. His tent was shaking under the breeze.

“Fuck it” He muttered.

He ran faster and faster to Jack’s tent, slowing down to a walking pace once he neared it.

“Jack!” He called right outside the tent

“Jack! Hey Jack!”

He crouched awkwardly to see through the door flap, he saw Jack, under just a single comforter, sleeping soundly and peacefully, each inhale and exhale making his body pulse under the blanket.

Mark felt warm for a second, he was distracted. 

“Uh… Jack!”

“Jaaaaaack!” He called even more loudly, groaning and starting to regret his decision. 

Jack’s eyes opened, his peaceful napping broken, and his breathing now staccato.

 

“What?” Jack said loudly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Mark?” He exclaimed even louder in a mix of surprise and confusion when he saw Mark standing there.

“Get me in Jack!” Mark cried

“Oh… Oh yeah.” Jack mumbled, walking over to the tent’s flap on his knees, then zipping it open.

Mark was moving up and down, his half-sitting position getting more and more painful by the second.

Once Jack had opened the door halfway, Mark rushed in apace.

He entered the tent, instant warmth waved through his body. 

He threw all of his covers off and closed his eyes, and knelt On his knees, absorbing the warmth, letting it seep into every nook and cranny of his body.

 

He opened his eyes, expecting to see Jack awake, but no. 

It seemed that Jack had rushed into sleep, he was breathing soundly and quietly, his high voice weaving in and out of his breathing as he exhaled and inhaled.

Mark stared at Jack for a while, he didn’t know why. But once he caught himself doing so, he stopped immediately, lied down, and tucked himself into the bed.

 

Once Mark had started to drift into sleep, he felt someone grab his hand, searching up and down his forearm. He ignored it, but once he felt it be lifted, he opened his eyes.

He was facing the back of Jack’s head, still confused and staring at his green hair, he shifted his gaze down.

He saw his forearm, held by Jack’s hand calmly in the air. 

Then slowly and silently, Jack placed Mark’s forearm on his torso.

Jack sighed happily, and smiled, rubbing and nuzzling his head on his pillow.

Mark felt a warm glow grow inside. He didn’t know what to feel. Happy? Relieved?

_ No  _ Mark thought.

_ What the fuck,  he’s my friend. Why is he doing this? _

He took his arm back instantaneously, in haste, and stood up under the tent, looking at Jack, thoughts spinning rapidly in his head.

Jack sat up promptly to look at Mark.

He grabbed Mark’s legs tightly.

“Mark… Please don’t leave.” Jack muttered into his knee.

Mark didn’t know what to say.

“Stop it Jack… Stop…” He muddled while shaking Jack off

Jack grabbed his legs even more tightly, bringing Mark down to sit.

Mark didn’t fight back for some reason.

“Mark, you know it’s okay. You know it is.” Jack whispered in Mark’s ear. 

A tingle was sent down his spine.

“Mark… Please… You know it is.” Jack was leaning on Mark’s shoulder, bringing him down lightly to lie with him.

“Just do this for me. For you… Please Mark... ”

Mark didn’t do anything, he let himself go.

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” Jack murmured. Mark’s mind followed after

_ It’s okay Mark… It’s okay... _

He didn’t say anything, his body was left limp.

Jack sounded half-asleep. Mark was out of words.

Jack moved everything around blindly. Searching for their comforter, and setting it on Mark, who was just staring at him wordlessly, swallowing his saliva. Fluffing the pillows after.

Jack tucked himself with Mark, mumbling incoherently as he did so, disappearing under the sheets. 

Mark felt Jack get nearer to him, eventually curling into Mark. His back upon Mark’s belly, his ass on Mark’s crotch.

Jack’s head emerged out of the comforter into the air, Mark could smell Jack’s hair as it tickled his nose, he drew in more of Jack’s scent and closed his eyes. 

Mark didn’t know why he was doing this.

_ Why am I doing this… Mark… Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? _

Jack shifted and nuzzled his face on Mark’s biceps. Mark could feel Jack’s smile on his skin.

Jack went to sleep quickly, his breathing slow, and tranquil. His voice twining in and out of his inhales and exhales.

Mark caught himself smiling, and stopped when he did. 

After a while, he smiled again. Accepting everything, letting all happen.

He drifted into sleep after a while, faster than he ever did.

 

And that night, Mark slept the most peacefully he ever had.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with it to be honest. It is a bit rushed, and I don't think I captured their characters as well as I could have. It is my first anyways, hopefully I'll improve as I make more trash :)
> 
> SEPTIPLIER AWAY~


End file.
